Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a desk type liquid chemical spraying device, and more particularly to a desk type liquid chemical spraying device that may spray a liquid chemical more easily in a wide range by installing a plurality of nozzles for spraying the liquid chemical to the upper side of a spraying case through a nozzle structure and spraying the liquid chemical to four sides while a nozzle structure is rotated so that the liquid chemical spraying device may be located in a flat place such as a ground surface or a desk.
In general, a liquid chemical spraying device refers to a device for ejecting a liquid material having a chemical property mainly including water through a pressure, and various principles of ejecting the liquid chemical of the liquid chemical spraying device are employed and used.
The most basic method of the above-mentioned liquid chemical spraying device has an advantage of spraying a uniform amount of a liquid chemical in a manner in which the liquid chemical is directly pumped by a pump and is ejected by a nozzle at an end of the liquid chemical spraying device, but has a difficulty in ejecting a fine amount of a liquid chemical and ejecting the liquid chemical in a wide area.
Further, other methods of the above-mentioned liquid chemical spraying device may include a manner in which a liquid chemical in the interior of a liquid chemical tank is suctioned by a pressure difference between the liquid chemical and air passing through a Venturi pipe at a high speed and is ejected together with air, but in this case, the ratio of the liquid chemical suctioned and ejected together with air is not constant and cannot be easily adjusted by the user.
Meanwhile, in cattle sheds in which livestock is raised, germicides or insecticides are normally or periodically diluted in water at a specific concentration for disinfection or fumigation to be ejected or sprayed.
Further, even when agricultural products are cultivated in vinyl houses regardless of seasons, liquid chemicals including agricultural chemicals, such as pesticides or nutrients are continuously ejected through the whole year to improve productivity.
However, because the pesticide operation for agricultural products in livestock or vinyl houses includes ejecting a liquid chemical while the user carries a heavy sprayer in a manual case, the operation becomes troublesome and time-consuming. In particular, in the summer season, because the temperature of the interior of the vinyl house become higher, the disinfection operation of the user may be troublesome.
Further, as described above, when the operator performs a spraying operation while carrying a tank in which a liquid chemical is stored, the operator may feel physical fatigues and the operation time may become longer.
In addition, according to the conventional technology, because the operator has to eject a liquid chemical while carrying the sprayer having an ejection nozzle, the liquid chemical may penetrate into the human body through skin or respiratory organs of the operator, poisoning the human body.